Arhontas Fantasma(Man Universe)
Arhontas Fantasma is the incarnation of evil, the spirits that inhabit dark souls united in one... History Early Years Six thousands years ago, 4000B.C., galaxy was terrorized by a merciless war tribe, the Plutonians. Noone had ever seen warriors like these: Monstrous creatures with the powers of becoming invisible, flight and projecting energy. They could also alter their body's density in order to phase through solid matter or possess their enemy's bodies, just like ghosts do! Their leader was named Kordak and his two sons, Serion and Vallah Sur. Against the Atlanteans During this age, Earth was inhabited by Atlanteans, well-trained warriors with advanced technology. However, when Plutonians attacked them, Atlanteans were caught by surprise. Powers & Abilities Arxontas fantasma is a Nigh Omnipotent being, with various cosmic and non cosmic abilities. Here is a complete list with his abilities: Human-Ghost Physiology *'Fusion' *'Vacuum Resistance' *'Immortality' *'Transformation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Leaping' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Superhuman Breath' *'Self-Sustenance' *'Wall Crawling' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Enhanced Sences' **'Ghost Sence/Sixth Sence' **'Underwater Breathing' *'Paranormal Immunity' *'Power Augmentation' *'Reality Warping' **'Life-Force Manipulation' ***'Tattoo Manipulation' **'Fantasy Manipulation' **'Form Manipulation' **'Narration' **'Wish Granting' ***'Granting Empowerment' *'Space-Time Manipulation' **'Time Portal Creation' **'Chronolock' **'Age Shifting' **'Dimensional Travel' *'Teleportation' **'Projection' *'Telekinesis' *'Mind Control' *'Flight/Levitation' *'Overshadowing' *'Energy Manipulation' **'Ghost Ray' **'Energy Spreading' **'Energy Absorption and Redirection' **'Energy Strike' **'Energy Cutting' **'Energy Waves' **'Energy Shields' ***'Repulsion Field' ***'Mirror Field' ***'Blast Deflection' ***'Energy Dome Generation' **'Energy Constructs' ***'Energy Balls' ***'Energy Bubbles' ***'Energy Rings' ***'Energy Waves' ***'Plasma Saw' ***'Plasma Spikes' ***'Explosive Energy Disk' **'Light Projection' **'Aural Projection' *'Elemental Manipulation' **'Pyrokinesis' ***'Flame Projection' **'Electrokinesis' ***'Electroshocks' ***'Electric Shields' **'Plant Manipulation' ***'Plant Creation' ***'Sentience Infusion' ***'Spore Generation' ***'Root Form' **'Weather Manipulation' ***'Air Mimicry' ***'Ghost Tornado' ***'Ecto Storms' **'Cryokinesis' ***'Freezing Touch' ***'Cryokinetic Constructs' ***'Cryokinetic Shield' ***'Cold Breath' **'Thermokinesis' ***'Heat Vision' **'Crystal Meteor Creation' *'Portal Creation' *'Shapeshifting' **'Invisibility' ***'Conditional Visibility' **'Intangibility' ***'Intangibility Denail' ***'Intangibility Fusion' **'Size Altering' **'Gas Mimicry' **'Spectral Body Manipulation' **'Superhuman Flexibility' **'Plasticity' ***'Elongation' **'Storage' **'Contortion' **'Spike Generation' **'Animal Mimicry' ***'Dragon Transformation' ***'Fangs' ***'Retractrable Claws' ****'Breaking Shields' ****'Drilling Ability' **'Disguising' *'Sonic Screams' *'Food Manipulation' **'Food Manipulation' ***'Meet Monsters Summoning' *'Duplication' *'Omniscience' **'Clairvoyance' *'Technopathy' **'Computer Manipulation' **'Communication System Interferences' **'Machines Apporting' ***'Machine Upgrading' **'Data Form' **'Updating Power' *'Dream Manipulation' **'Sleep Inducement' **'Dream Invasion' **'Dream Energy Absorption' *'Music Manipulation' **'Love Spell' **'Hypnotizing Spell' **'Sonic Beams' **'Skull Beams' **'Punch Beams' **'Flame Attacks' *'Magic' *'Exorcism' **'Possesive Ghost's Separation' **'Ghost Expulsion' *'Ghost Disability' *'Ghost Transmutation' *'Chanting Empowerment' *'Misery Empowerment' *'Banishing' *'Bad Luck Inducement' *'Skeleton Army Summoning' *'Sleepwalkers Summoning' *'Evil Horror Summoning' *'Power Sharing' *'Ghost Palm Pummeler' *'Object Creation' *'Paralyzing Touch' *'Ectoplasmic Goo' Abilities This a list of Arxontas Fantasma abilities: *'Genious-level Intellect' *'Indomitable Will' *'Weaponry Mastery' *'Swordmanship' *'Multilingualism' *'Master Tactician/Planner/Stratigist' *'Strong Speaker' *'Aviation' *'Combat Adaptation' *'Leadership' *'Master Combatant/Martial Artist' *'Insanely Rich' *'Master Businessman' *'Guitar Player' *'Singer' *'Poet' *'Paranormal-Mythology Knowledge' **'Mystical Artifacts Knowledge' *'Master Hunter' *'Tracking Skill' *'Master Marksman' *'Technology Expertise' **'Hacking Skills' *'Master Inventor' *'Master Archer' Strength As a cosmic being, Arxontas Fantasma can mimic any known level of strength. In his original form is able to lift about 100 tons. Weaknesses Due to his Omniscience, and Reality Warping, Arxontas Fantasma is almost invincible. The only known weakness of him is the anti-ghost weapons and materials(Only when he is in his ghost form). Equipment *'Robotic Suit' *'Invisibility Device' Transportation *'Planes and Jet' *'Tank' *'Car' Weapons *'Energy Sword' *'Ecto-Weapons' *'Hidden Weapons' *'Saws' *'Mallet' *'Soul shredder' *'Energy Rope'